redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Here are my archives. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV Archive V December 2010 (continued) Reviews Hey blue just out of curiosity, what games have you reviewed? I've done Dead Rising 2, Fable 3, and Just Cause 2 to name a few(you can see them on my blog page on my profile on other wikis, which you can access through the links on my page) Lord Sunflash I am always watching! I actually post my reviews on gamespot then if I am part of it's wiki I might also put the review there Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Yup -sunflash Have now. And I have to admit that while the games are expensive I usually research games I buy in advance to make sure I'm getting my money's worth(some of the best are Just Cause 2, Fable II, and The Beatles Rock Band) and also if you have friends who own one XBOX live is easily worth the cash. -Sunflash Ok 1. I love NC but my avatar is from the game evil genius whose wiki I am the admin of. and 2. I can recommend some fun games that are T for example Batman: Arkham Asylum is an extremely fun game with awesome fight mechanics. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! I don't watch AVGN because he doesn't really employ the kind of comedy that I like. -Sunflash Actually I just remembered an awesome game that boasts over 400 hours of gameplay. It's called the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and I can honestly say that 400 hours is quite plausible. But they have it for PC with an awesome modding kit. It's T and I got it for about 20$ at gamestop. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Woohoo! 5,000 edits! Yes! I won! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 06:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) 5,000 Wow you have finally got up to 5,000 cool its kind of like celebrating your 21 birthday party I'm impressed you have done 5,000 edits I hope to reach that number one of these days but I'll take my time good show Blue.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:15, December 12, 2010, (UTC) RPG sounds like fun I'll give it a try I finally figured it out RPG (A.K.A) role play game cool I always wanted to do that see you when I have the chance to do so.Niko Banks (Talk) , 02:54, December 12, 2010, (UTC) genuine Ok I was busy doing something earlier on and this stupid Genuine ad keeps on popping up talking about the acivation key and it messes with my avatar I don't care its starting to get on my very last nerve do you know what to do to get rid of genuine.Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:12, December 15, 2010, (UTC) pretty good. My birthday was the 13th of December ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) yup, I got money :D ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm alright, I suppose. I just got off school and now preparing for the holidays :P And you? c: Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good, how are you? --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You sound really busy. I'll stop bothering you. -Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) 'kay, then. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 09:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bluey! I'm happy that you haven't forgotten me. *hugs*--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'What do you fear?']] 09:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) And a happy new years. Also if you want to see it I am getting together a Redwall christmas carol with Gingivere as scrooge. I hope to get it done by the day after tommorow. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Merry Christmas! --SquirrelGuy Talk Page 19:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry X-mas to you too, Blue! --Laps Var-Worg Didja miss something...? 20:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks buddy Thanks Blue and merry Christmas to you too I hope you enjoy your Christmas tomorrow and I hope tomorrow is a nice sunny day for the all of us.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:17 December 24, 2010, (UTC). Merry Christmas to you, too! Hope you have a happy new year. --02:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! Merry Christmas! Have a good day and break!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! Good thing I looked on my talk page before I left, you're not on my update lists so I almost forgot you!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Merry Christmas to you. Sorry for the late greeting. Have been away:) --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead-- 22:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Chopper, Brook and Mihawk? Unusual combo, lol. I like Zoro Luffy and Chopper, not necessarily in that order. And Tashigi. Which site? Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden(talk) 04:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) PS- which story do you think I should work on first? Tail Rickets Ok the other day I was reading about Tess Churchmouse and it said something about Matthias and Sister Stephanie get Tess and her brother over Tail Rickets who is he an uncle or something its been puzzling me for a while now.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:00, December 27, 2010, (UTC) Ha, yeah Zoro's awesome. Usopp is really funny So you're coming on the Arabasta Arc!! One of the best arcs! Who's your favorite villain so far? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have finally know what Tail Rickets is its an infection of somekind it was LordTBT who gave me the real awnser to rickets and all this time I thought it was a Psycho who was after the Churchmouse twins for witnessing a murder he comited now I know Tail Rickets is an infection of some kind not a vermin trying to get the Churchmouse twins.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:00, December 28, 2010, (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, it is summer in Australia. :) But right now I'm in Singapore. which is pretty much always humid, hot, rainy, and cloudy. --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah! Ok. Are you still subscribed to Shounen Jump? Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Help Could you help me make a fanon book? If you can, please contact me on my talk page because I am usually at the Kirby Wiki, which is on wikia, so I will get a note that you sent me stuff on my talk page. Thanks!Deyna Taggerung Beware The Taggerung This is a picture I made for you: Deyna Taggerung Beware The Taggerung Update On A Greenstone--Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to drop by and say hi- hope you had a merry xmas :) Hope you had a merry xmas :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 21:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) January 2011 Happy New Year! Happy New Year! I have made some characters for my story. It will be called "The Secret of the Tapestry". Do you think it will be alright if I put some modern stuff in?--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 16:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I mean like Jetpacks, electricity, and Martin's Sword granting special powers. Actually you and Laria will be in it.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Opposite Spectrum Update! Chapter two of The Island Voyage is now complete! Warning: Use of muskets in the sencond half of this chapter. Opposite Spectrum Team 20:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Answer: Glenn did leave. Ejaxk sort of quit, but he still is slightly involved with some aspects of the story. Hiruluk's.. interesting. I'm happy he took Chopper in but.. OOH! So mean! (And yet, I astonish myself by not hating Sakumo nearly as much as I dislike him.. ?) Shieldmaiden(talk) 14:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) BLUUUUEEEEEEEEEE *glomp* ITS BEEN LIKE FOOORRREEEEVVEERRR! :D How are you'doin, matey? And what's with the headless suit on your avitar? xD --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 18:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hope you had a Great Christmas:) What's up? Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know you watch NC and I was just wondering, if you saw the new one (the secret of NIMH) what was your opinion of the brother being named Martin and (if you haven't seen it yet read no more) being EVIL. I was a little bit... annoyed, at the least. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Request Info I never responded because I never saw your request. I have been gone for over six months and tried to sort through messages, I must have missed yours, I'm sorry! :( I'm not taking requests right now. I have to start over on 3-4 other paintings so I'm beyond late on them. I love wolves! I would love to paint your character but I have too much on my plate right now to add any more to my to do list. silverartbrush There is more than what you see... So many have asked me for artwork, even though I said requests are closed, that I can't keep up with who said what any more. O_o Your not the only one that somehow got left behind (and I feel horrible for it! *smacks self in head*). Since joining I have completed only four paintings, that's rather sad. I need to come up with a better system...and I am open to ideas. Trades are different (two of the completed paintings are trades). You can offer a trade, but those take back seat to requests. And only if I'm not too busy do I accept, which unfortunately I am right now. :( I can tell you within the next few weeks I should be done with redoing (again) the last three requests so some slots should be opening. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm just PAINFULLY slow with my artwork and so unorganized that I would lose my head if it wasn't attached. It hasn't helped that my other computers hard drive was fried...two months of work just went up in smoke. Your character looks so cool! I also update my Deviantart journal before I open requests here, so you could keep a better eye out for it there too. The link is on my profile page. silverartbrush There is more than what you see... February 2011 :) haiOtterwarrior 23:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You think so? Just wait till you meet Akainu. He's not for a loong time.. and then there's Enel. Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Akainu Well, him killing Ace was bad too. I mean Ohara. Do you know about that yet? Oh, and Treeclimber thinks we should change our avatars to an image of BJ as a tribute to him. I liked the Idea so I went along with it. Ah well, bed time. See you tomorrow! Shieldmaiden(talk) 04:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohara Where are you in the story? I don't want to give anything away. Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blue! Long time no see. How's life? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, its been alright. Just started highschool two weeks ago. Lots of homework :/ I'm still a bit shocked about BJ's death. How are you taking it? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) But now you can't write a letter to him? It's so sad, and I can't help but think of him every day :( --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) BLUESTRIPE THE WILD! BLUE! BLEU! TALL DARK AND HANDSOME! Whatever you go by, or whatever I call you, it's still YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!! AND! I didn't forget. Quite honestly I didn't. SO! Happy Birthday. I could say something weird and more than slightly repetative like the original "happy birthday" song. But I'm much more creative and obnoxious than that! So: Happy Birthday. Veels geluk met jou verjaarsdag!Urime ditelindjen!ParabŽns a voc! ParabŽns a voc, nesta data querida muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida. Tillykke med fodselsdagen!Hartelijk gefeliciteerd! or Van harte gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag!Joyeux Anniversaire!L‡ breithe mhaith agat!Es Muentschi zum Geburri!Eytyxismena Genethlia! or Chronia Pola! Yeah. I could go on.. but that MIGHT get repetative. :D And you thought I forgot about you..... I DIDN'T! --(((--------------> Brockkers 04:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Happy belated bday! I think I wished you happy bday on speeqe, but happy birthday anyways!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) March 2011 Yep! Have you read any of the Warriors books? --☮Cheetahstar123 00:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Puts friendly paw around Blue"How are ya, matey?" Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I read through the Redwall books about 8 times so I wanted to try something new. I still like Redwall though. = ) ☮Cheetahstar123 01:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I did! :D I like your picture of Bluestripe the Wild. Just thought you should know. --Raeoki 00:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad. Anyway, I haven't exactly ventured into the Wiki, but I like it. --Raeoki 00:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC)